


【普奥】爱人

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

对罗德里赫而言，他的公寓不是一个真正安全的地方。

站在这扇门前，罗德里赫不由自主提高了警惕，这里随时面临被侵入的风险，而最不利的情况发生在他未能察觉此事的时候。

罗德里赫在手指上沾了一点粉末，谨慎周密地检查锁孔，钥匙在锁孔中缓缓转动。

推开门，屋里的黑暗被撕开一道醒目的裂缝。

“基尔伯特？”罗德里赫的声音听起来安静温柔。

念出这个名字时，耳边嗡地一声响，紧绷的神经完全放松下来。

眼前的风险消弭了一切其他风险。罗德里赫舒了口气，他终于脱离了白昼的状态，思绪不自觉游移到音乐和橄榄绿的新酒上，一张随意挑选的唱片、一瓶施蒂利亚刚刚出窖的酿造、热水的腾腾白雾——

直到模糊的混乱霍然接近，打乱他舒适的预想。

“你去了哪里？”漆黑的身影和热烘烘的呼吸顷刻间到了离罗德里赫很近的地方。

“现在你关心的事情有点多了。”罗德里赫脱下大衣挂在一边，黑暗中超乎感官的直觉显现出清晰的面貌，他笑道，“忘了这些不重要的事情吧。”

他们不应该纵容彼此养成恶劣的习惯。

基尔伯特的愠怒很难令人视而不见，有时他发怒得轻易，并且总要立刻引起罗德里赫对这件事的注意。

然而一件刚发现的小事不为人知地取悦了他，面对未知的黑暗时，罗德里赫会下意识叫出他的名字。这可真是不错，他忍不住扬起嘴角。

罗德里赫摸了摸他的脸颊，纤细，微不足道的触碰。

基尔伯特抓住这只手，他不喜欢解释，过多的语言毫无必要，他真正感兴趣的事情是采取行动。罗德里赫猛地被推到墙壁上，基尔伯特的力度震得人隐隐发麻，几秒的挣扎过后，罗德里赫不得不出声打断，“等等，我先去洗个澡。” 

束缚没有轻易地解除，呼出炽热气息的鼻子在罗德里赫锁骨上移动，对方的身体依然紧紧压在他身上，罗德里赫按捺住心脏的悸动，“…五分钟。”

基尔伯特的手突然从他身上滑落，凝视着他，满目嘲讽，“急着洗干净你身上的气味？”

什么？

听到这句话，罗德里赫下意识低头嗅了嗅，随即反应过来这是陷阱，他不可能带着任何可疑的气味回家。显然是基尔伯特意图蒙蔽他。

“换上你喜欢的气味。”罗德里赫咬了咬咫尺之处愤怒的嘴唇，然后推开他，抓起几件衣服走进浴室。

“你明天仍然需要行动吗？”基尔伯特草率地把手伸进罗德里赫的衣扣，一边问出同样不体贴的问题。

罗德里赫是一位自由设计师，自由职业不就意味着想睡到几点就睡到几点？

低沉的声音回荡在罗德里赫耳膜上，他胸口有点闷闷的，拧起眉毛赌气道，“你还问？”

床伴必须在合适的地方画好界限，不论此刻如何契合，他们生活的其他部分都不准备接受闯入者。

亲吻如暴风般带着发泄和惩罚的意味，他们卷到床上，碰撞到彼此的腿和膝盖，动作混乱又野蛮。

只要到了床上，罗德里赫就会变得更加惹人喜爱，他放任自己被基尔伯特锁在怀中，给予基尔伯特肆意妄为的特权。

“你是不是刚从伊斯坦布尔回来？”交织的酥麻呼吸中罗德里赫低哼着发问。

基尔伯特停下来，眯起眼睛看着身下的人，“刚刚你不让我过问你的事情。”

紧紧挤压的胸腔里心脏快速震动。

“可能我是我们之中更加恶劣的一方…”罗德里赫乖乖地认错，伸出舌尖舔他手上微小的擦痕。

“接下来你必须表现得不那么恶劣。”

基尔伯特毫不留情地撑开罗德里赫的双腿，往敏感的腹股沟处一点一点越压越深。

基尔伯特熟知怎么做才能让这个人呜咽，怎样的速度和频率会让罗德里赫疲于应对，他乐于花一点时间让罗德里赫发出他喜欢的破碎呻吟。

“知道欺骗我有什么后果吗？你最好不要尝试….”基尔伯特抓住他的头发，挤压他呼吸的空间，用罗德里赫可怜的莹润耳朵研磨自己的牙齿。

回应的笑声里带着喘息和讽刺，“你怕了吗？”

基尔伯特抬起他的下巴，含着薄薄的嘴唇用力一吮，粗鲁的舌头堵进罗德里赫的喉咙，温暖的口腔被搅得乱七八糟，罗德里赫呛了几口，涎液顺着曲线优雅的白皙下颌滑进脖颈。

罗德里赫肩膀颤动，呼吸都蒙着湿湿的水雾，没有比欲迎还拒更荒谬的了，他不由自主抬起腰迎合基尔伯特，脸艰难地转向另一侧，掩在绷紧的手指下。

坚不可摧的欲望阴影笼罩着他们。

心脏的沉重轰鸣咚咚锤击在鼓膜上，基尔伯特血液沸腾，又硬又热的紧张再也等不下去，他跳动的血管必须在罗德里赫身体里肆虐，他制止罗德里赫凌乱的动作，眼前湿软的小口虚含着他的手指，似乎还不知满足地想含得更多，看得基尔伯特唇舌阵阵发干。

基尔伯特舔 舐着嘴唇，胯骨一动，蛮横地让那张嘴尝尝真正想要的东西。

尽管罗德里赫的身体看起来非常饥渴，这个过程却一点也不顺利，基尔伯特没进去多少就感觉受阻。

“…你还没准备好？那你急着让我操你？”基尔伯特按在他耳边语气不善地问。

他们的距离太近了…粗重的气息像爆炸的热风一样猛灌入罗德里赫耳中。

罗德里赫抬起雾气迷蒙的眼睛，脸烫得要滴下血来，他显得比基尔伯特更加没有耐心，咬着牙说，“少废话…啊嗯…” 溢出的呻 吟甜软又放 荡，罗德里赫面红耳赤，难耐地将脸埋进枕头，恨不得把下唇咬得一片狼藉。

基尔伯特被勾得心尖直发痒，他压得更低，一边亲吻舔 弄着罗德里赫，一边恶劣地发出警告，“那你就给我多吞点。”

现在罗德里赫就算没准备好也已经晚了，里面太热了，撒娇似的紧紧吸着他，最柔软的花心应着他的动作隐隐跳动，基尔伯特头脑发胀，一心只想捅到罗德里赫的身体最深处，暴虐地玩坏罗德里赫，他不再隔靴搔痒，暴力地冲撞在罗德里赫理智的边缘。

滚烫的异物把罗德里赫捣 弄得欲生欲死，他几乎清晰地感觉到基尔伯特大腿上凸显的肌腱，眼里的泪水快要满溢而出，很快他就无法再注意到这件事，“就是那里…”罗德里赫腰身软得快要撑不住，不自觉将腿越夹越紧，手指攥破床单也压抑不住地发出放浪的呻 吟。

每一次撞击在柔软的地方时，基尔伯特都清晰地看到罗德里赫的颤抖，红肿的小口一抽一抽努力想将他完全接纳，看起来实在委屈极了，基尔伯特一旦心生怜爱，下 身更是硬得不行，恨不得把罗德里赫狠狠撕开，罗德里赫稍一退缩，他就狡猾地低头哄诱罗德里赫，“你感觉太好了…”

直抵深处带来电流般令人神魂颠倒的刺激，凌厉的笑容浮现在基尔伯特脸上，他再也无法抑制极度的兴奋，抽 插越来越残酷，直到罗德里赫把他的手臂和后背抓得伤痕累累，失神地呜咽着“射进来…快点…”，直到他们对于彼此的怀疑都被彻底地粉碎。

基尔伯特发泄在罗德里赫的身体里，感觉自己渗入了罗德里赫身体的每一寸，使罗德里赫沾满了自己的气息，他才稍微消停下来。

罗德里赫的身体不像女性一样丰腴柔软，但使基尔伯特感到十分安定。

罗德里赫给了他一个慵懒又甜美的亲吻，并不急着把基尔伯特从自己里面弄出去。

他们仍然紧密地交缠在一起，等待着心脏再次沉入胸腔。

当冲动消退，清晰的边界重新浮现在他们之间，亲吻和触摸变得冰冷。这一刻总是不可避免，无需否认。

基尔伯特松开了罗德里赫，他去浴室里放热水，顺便洗掉残留在手指上的罗德里赫的腰身触感。

罗德里赫不太情愿地翻了个身，把自己陷在柔软的被子间，床单被弄得又湿又凉，隐约能闻到腥膻的气味，糟糕极了，时间一分一秒过去，压抑的情绪一点一点涌上心间。罗德里赫看着浴室里的身影，喊了一声，“基尔伯特。”

“唔？”须臾过后，没有得到回答的人走出浴室，“你怎么了？”

罗德里赫趴在被子里，抬起眼睛看着基尔伯特，摇了摇头，“没什么。” 在基尔伯特怀疑的注视下，他闷闷地说，“有点冷。”

基尔伯特在他面前蹲下来，目光与他平视，审视片刻后嘲笑道，“你总是会对你的床伴撒娇吗？”

罗德里赫准备把脸埋进被子里，却被基尔伯特三两下刨了出来，抱进浴室里，放在浴缸的热水中。紧绷的肌肉在流动的热水中舒展开来，身体的酸痛被体贴的抚摸缓解。升腾的热气中，他们的神情看起来都温柔缱绻了不少。

每次和基尔伯特过夜之后，第二天的工作对罗德里赫都没有那么轻松。不过这不是罗德里赫今天提前下班的原因，而是因为晚上他有其他行程。

暖融融的黑夜下，汽车离开来往不息的车流驶入一片庄园，庄园草木葱郁沉静幽深，经过严格的安检和登记后，罗德里赫进入了拍卖庄园。

在休息室里翻看藏品名册等待他的就是今晚的同行者墨菲，一位私人收藏家。

他们简短地聊了几句，离拍卖开始的时间只有不到半个小时，是时候准备入场了。

拍卖大厅位于地下，踏过长长的楼梯，四周的装潢氛围在悄然发生改变，暗银装饰压抑着奢靡感性和冲击美学，厅内的座位按照坐标的方式进行精确排列，每一个座位都已确定归属于有资格竞标的来客。

罗德里赫知道，这整座建筑明处暗处都部署着森严的警卫力量。

拍卖场里汇集着能被交易的最昂贵的东西，这里充斥着欲望和非理智，尽管这不理智有过高的门槛，但对顶端的富人而言，拍卖场是体会求不得的不确定与刺激感的绝佳场所。

野心和贪婪、无双的美之蛊惑、纯然的占有欲，艺术品的冰冷力量和人性的极端特质互相激荡碰撞。

今晚的买主们陆续进场落座。

罗德里赫不动声色地环视一周，有点出乎意料的是，他见到了一个熟悉的身影。基尔伯特穿着剪裁合身的深灰色西装，跟在基尔伯特身边的是他的秘书西里斯。

“氨气？近年我们对这一能源的确很有兴趣——”

基尔伯特正在和商业同行进行交谈，没有注意到他。

罗德里赫移开了视线。

昨夜他们睡在一张床上，早晨分别后，他们在这座拍卖场里重逢。他们常常与对方过夜，但不会在起床后互相告知行程。这种不期而遇以前很少发生。

基尔伯特拥有一家国际航运公司，黑狮子航运公司掌控着规模巨大的船队，绘有莱茵黄金标记的3E级和超巴拿马级大型集装箱船只航行在各大洋的洋面之上，在能源勘探和原油运输业务之中同样能常常看到这个标记的身影。

这场拍卖会上，出价必须采用黄金进行实物支付，无尽黄金的气魄覆压其上，将大厅里无形的弦逼近紧绷的特殊频率。

“欢迎各位光临拍卖行，祝愿诸位今晚各有所得！”

时间已到，激情洋溢的拍卖商木槌一敲，一场金钱厮杀就此揭开序幕。

第一件拍卖品是一本卢森堡时代的古籍。

它比这座大厅里的一切都更古老，在四面八方的审视目光下安然不动。上方几盏灯将冷光投下，使它能被看得足够清楚。

更适合这本古籍的归属地是庄严的博物馆或大学的象牙塔，但现在只要这些富可敌国的有心者抬一抬手，它就会即刻委身成为私人收藏。

买下。

据为己有。

西装革履无法掩藏拍卖的狂热本质。认为自己能拥有它的人，恐怕将全世界博物馆里的陈列也都视为己有。当人有能力得到一切，哪怕仍未拥有，也会产生那一概属于自己的印象，只不过自己现在还不感兴趣。

“50！”墨菲第一个出价，以黄金单位。

“70！”另一个声音响起。

只听声音罗德里赫也知道这个竞价的人是基尔伯特。

他略感惊讶地抬头，视线与看向这个方向的基尔伯特不期而遇，短暂的几秒后，基尔伯特收回了冷漠的睨视。

“85！”

“100！”

在交锋中价格水涨船高，不到一分钟基尔伯特就拿下了今晚的第一件拍卖品，他没有任何表情，难以看出他对这桩交易是否感到满意。

接下来拍卖的是一幅意大利油画。

品味无价，更无价的是附着在拍卖品上的历史，每一件沉睡在玻璃柜里的拍卖品都包裹着传说和谣言。

今晚出席的买家多是识货之人，亦或身边带了识货之人。每一件拍卖品都引起短促的充满意味的肃穆叹息，这乃是对它们命运的随意决定里唯一的深刻共鸣。

众人崇拜这些不世出的创造，赞赏、盛赞、沉思、最后在它们最高光的一刻用金钱疯狂瓜分它们。

拍卖进程过半，整个大厅处于沸腾之中，这里蛰伏着一群按捺利爪的野兽，虎视眈眈的目光不断激化四周的紧张气氛，有人额前已经冒出细密的汗珠，呼吸声清晰可闻。

由于每次出价都碰到一波盖过一波的强力竞争对手，墨菲今晚还没有拿下任何一件拍卖品。

墨菲正处于不知是过于沉得住气还是过于压抑的状态，他转头对罗德里赫说，“看来今天不是我的幸运日。”

“不到最后谁也说不准这是不是幸运。”

罗德里赫今天是陪同朋友前来，原本无意参与竞拍，但在看到一条普法尔茨的石榴石金链时，他也产生了兴趣。

当罗德里赫出价，那个熟悉的竞争对手又再次出现。

罗德里赫还了几次价，心中的余裕逐渐消耗殆尽。现在价格已经开得太高，大大超出了这条金链原本的估价。

基尔伯特的声音里浸透着不带情绪的严酷，狩猎是遗传在他血液里的技能，横亘过时间不被遗忘。他一表露出兴趣，这次拍卖的结局就没有太多悬念。

和之前面无表情的胜利不同，木槌落下确定这件拍卖品的去向时，基尔伯特露出笑容，他不禁揽住秘书西里斯，低头亲吻了一下她的脸颊，举止中裹挟着拍卖现场不顾一切的气氛。

罗德里赫挺想得到那条链子，失败轻微地影响了他的心情。但他很快调整了情绪，他处于和同行的人一样的境地了。

拍卖结束后，基尔伯特仿佛此刻才发现他，“你也在这里？”

“你今天收获丰盛。”罗德里赫对他举了举酒杯，以示祝贺。他们的身影投映在窗户玻璃里，略微出现扭曲。

“切洛笛，霍夫曼先生现在有空。”墨菲走过来提醒罗德里赫。

霍夫曼先生是这座拍卖庄园的主人，罗德里赫一直希望有机会结识他。

切洛笛？听到这个名字，基尔伯特目光一沉，真是特别的昵称，他没来得及质问罗德里赫这件事，另外两人已经离开。


	2. Chapter 2

工作室里堆放着各种材料和工具，而留白的空间中填着罗德里赫的身影。

覆盖在白色阳台上的阴影逐渐加深，罗德里赫站起身，稍微拉远距离审视刚刚成形的设计稿。

不同尺寸的白纸、精巧的工具、粘性稀释剂、加之对过程的掌控、对心绪幽微的洞察。罗德里赫正是为此而生。

“您和我们一起吃午饭吗？”助理走到身边询问他。

罗德里赫看了一眼时间，“今天我还有别的行程。”他稍微嘱咐了几件事，披上外套，离开工作室，沿着优雅的楼梯走下。

从现代主义建筑的阴影步入多风的九月阴雨之后，明亮的玻璃幕墙逐渐离罗德里赫远去。他嗅到街道上交杂的气息被水汽散扬在空中，雨滴溅在长风衣上，没有留下明显的痕迹。

艺术家的洋溢气质像无由来消失的喜悦心情一样褪去了。

细雨中的海德里希大道并不完全是诱人的。

“请坐。”罗德里赫将接待室里的客人带进自己的办公室，这里不常常出现外国人的身影，“喝点咖啡吗？”

“当然。”客人热情地点头，“听说咖啡是维也纳最擅长做的事情，麻烦给我一杯当地风味。” 

稍待片刻，助理敲了敲门，端进来两杯咖啡。随后房间里只留下了他们两人。

吞下一些咖啡后，他们对彼此的接纳度有了一定提升，来客晃悠着咖啡杯，举起透明的咖啡杯观察杯底。

“您有观察光线折射的爱好吗？” 罗德里赫问。

有些鉴赏家喜欢通过观察光线状况来判断酒的品质。

客人咧嘴一笑，“我喜欢漂亮的阿拉伯器皿。”

此前罗德里赫没有得知这一信息，他放下咖啡杯，“尽管这不是罕见的款式，但的确相当迷人。”

客人摩挲着玻璃上的蚀刻花纹，“相信我们的合作会进行得非常顺利。”

无声引擎突然点燃，只言片语中阴谋轻巧地启动，没有任何醒目的声张。

沉默一二，罗德里赫决定直切正题，“我很希望能给出这样的承诺，但通常，维也纳不干预任何一方的情报活动。”

在中南欧的秘密活动网络上，柏林、慕尼黑、华沙、布拉格、布达佩斯、萨格勒布等城市缀落其间。

维也纳是一颗透明棋子，在中欧行动的各国特工将它当作中转站，他们在多瑙河畔交换信息，顺便在东南的天青之下喝一杯咖啡，享受热水浴和触手可及的古典音乐。

维也纳涌动着庞大的信息流，许多灰色人物使用的化名和通信渠道在这里都能找到答案。这些信息不能被泄露给任何一方。作为情报部门的当前负责人，这是罗德里赫刚刚做出回答的原因。

维也纳情报部门的宗旨是保证这里的各方通信不受干涉和盗窃，因此比起情报活动，他们的日常工作更多集中于反情报活动。

“维也纳的立场一直都得到我们的支持。在这里，许多人获得了不少安全愉快的时光。”来客微笑着提醒罗德里赫，维也纳现在之所以能有立场，是因为得到他们的支持。

言及于此，几张与愉快时光毫不相干的照片被放在桌子上。那是一座试验基地的动工图，照片的左上角写着位置。

“在暴力面前不能执着于区分立场，让他们拥有高杀伤性武器对地区而言无异于一场灾难。任何良知都很难坐视这一幕发生。”继而他用正义的言论影响罗德里赫。

罗德里赫定定地看着那几张照片。

成千上万的国际人士持外交签证留驻维也纳，他们享有豁免权，日常从事的不全是任内的工作。

比如秘密采购被禁运的武器和物资。

这股来自第三世界的力量常常不采用被全面监控的通信网络，传统的拦截探听方式作用有限，一些信息只存在于他们的脑海与口舌之间。

现在，来客要求罗德里赫协助他们调查这桩秘密武器交易。

夜晚

罗德里赫把切了片的鲜橙放在朗姆酒之中，递给基尔伯特。

酒精是可恨的东西，只要罗德里赫喝了酒，他看起来就会变得非常迷人。

“下周的阿拉伯宴会，你会去吗？”罗德里赫问。

一周之后是阿拉伯驻中欧商会的一场宴会，基尔伯特在这个商会有许多人脉。

基尔伯特凝视着他，尽管此刻他们的距离过分的近，基尔伯特却能以冷静而愤怒的态度质疑他，“你刚才一直在想这件事吗？”

罗德里赫的头微微向一边倾斜，目光里透着一丝骄纵的费解和嗔怒，似乎不知道基尔伯特凭什么为此斥责他。

黑夜之中罗德里赫很会任性，又很会撒娇，“可我不会和第二个人谈这样的事，只会和你。”

“原来你袒露心声的门槛如此之低。”基尔伯特冷言讥讽。

罗德里赫不喜欢面对这样的基尔伯特，他咬了咬嘴唇，负气说道，“无论是高是低，明明都只是你而已。”

两个公然的谎言在空中碰撞消解。

基尔伯特不可能轻易让罗德里赫得逞，他目光闪烁，仿佛在沉思着什么，“如果你现在愿意被我包养，我可以考虑同意你的要求——”

包养？罗德里赫似笑非笑，声音中的讽刺和尖锐非常轻盈，几乎难以察觉，“那你就继续带着你的秘书一起去吧。”

“我原本就是这么打算的。”

夜空中的月亮逐渐被乌云遮住，他们谁都没有说话，直至空气中产生粘稠的闷热感觉。

“你亲了她。” 不知从何处涌出的情绪压在罗德里赫的舌尖。

基尔伯特笑了，“这令你吃惊吗？我经常这么做。”

身体接触突然消失，寂静空白，涌动着一千种无声欲望。

罗德里赫别开视线，声音有点虚弱，“经常？你把我操在床垫上的时候也没想过认真亲我。”

他似乎故意不明白基尔伯特的意思，故意掩饰自己的失望。

他们在玩弄一个危险的游戏，如果谁都不跨过界限，游戏就能一直持续下去。

不过基尔伯特觉得使这个游戏更过界一点也无妨。没有风险的关系根本不存在。

“我可以带你去。”基尔伯特若无其事将他搂在怀里，“但你必须打扮成我的女伴，不要给我添麻烦。”

罗德里赫感觉脊骨凹陷处生出轻微的酥麻刺痛，他明白，在基尔伯特眼里，他是一个恶名昭彰的诱惑者。

代号“鲁尔”的下属刚从保加利亚回来，黑狮子航运公司在那里有一家工厂。

基尔伯特和鲁尔离开仓库，一列卡车正在排队上高速公路。

仓库附近有一条运河，沿着运河继续往前走一段就能看见一座灰色建筑。

当踏入灰色的秘密建筑后，基尔伯特和鲁尔所谈的事情和航运与集装箱不再有任何关系。

“波斯尼亚来了新的订单。”鲁尔告诉他，“对于MGV-176的需求超出我们原先预计的数量。”

“毕竟他们在换掉乳牙的时候就会要求获得自己的枪支。” 基尔伯特略带戏谑地说。

这是近年才发生的事情，武器几乎成为成年人的身份证。

这个地区持续不断的争端导致对军火的需求量大额上升，和平时期的电子元件工厂此时纷纷改造生产线。

在这些地区，国际公约与维和力量只在偶然情况下发挥作用，枪支和炮弹却总能立刻杀死眼前的目标。从一百年前起就是如此。

从普通枪支到火箭筒，从制空武器到杀伤力更强的军火，黑狮子都有涉猎。

鲁尔负责协调原材料调配和产能统筹的工作，将这些武器运往目的地的工作由代号“莱茵”的下属负责。

此时莱茵正在休假。


	3. Chapter 3

宴会当天

“他就交给你了。” 基尔伯特说。

化妆师一口气喝光了一整杯香槟，她兴奋地走到罗德里赫面前，将罗德里赫按在椅子上，扶着罗德里赫的脸左右端详，目光像手术刀一般清晰精密。

罗德里赫被她看得耳垂发热。

“你似乎有点紧张。”这时，化妆师噗嗤笑出了声，抿成直线的细长嘴唇忽然变得生动，“是不是从来没有被人这么看过？” 

倒不如索性如她所说表现得内向害羞一点，那能省去很多麻烦，于是罗德里赫垂下眼帘，轻微地闪避目光。

“不用紧张，某种角度而言，这也是我的第一次。”化妆师轻松地说，她捏了捏罗德里赫的鼻子，似乎觉得非常有趣。

她伸手拿起蓬松柔软的化妆刷，思考着如何使罗德里赫的轮廓稍微变得柔和，这种易容比罗德里赫通常经历的那种要更加轻盈。

“放心，我不会化得很夸张，只是加深你本身的特征。” 

“化妆的原则就是这样吗？”对这件事没有经验的罗德里赫询问。

“啊那倒也不全是，不过我工作的原则只有一个，就是投他所好。”化妆师充满自信，“没人比我更清楚他喜欢什么样的女伴。他肯定会非常喜欢你的。”

罗德里赫看着镜子中的自己。

妆容是相当隐秘的事情，会不自觉暴露出人的审美与倾向。现在他正在被变成基尔伯特喜欢的模样？化妆师手法熟练，动作轻柔，却在他脸上产生塑造的张力。

轻微的疼痛从面部的每一个细节渗透进更深的地方。

化妆师用很细的笔触慢慢勾勒他的眉毛，隐藏一些细节，又凸显一些细节，将这五官的锋芒一点一点显露出来，“你会相当有杀伤力的。”她抬起他的脸，笑眯眯地告诉他。

这杀伤力来自哪里？应该不是来自他本身，而是来自雕刻在他身上的每一刀。

基尔伯特不知什么时候回来了，他换了一套衣服，单身插在西装口袋里，站在后面审视罗德里赫。

“如果你还算是个绅士，就别在这里看着我。” 尽管罗德里赫正在接受摆布，按照基尔伯特的口味，但他依然提出抗议。

“为什么？”基尔伯特不仅没走，反而更近了几步，手指不轻不重落在罗德里赫脊骨上，沾着讽刺的痕迹，“这又不是在结婚，我还不能看新娘化妆吗？”

尖锐的凝视将他们的虹膜染成了更深的颜色，呼吸落在耳边如同沉闷的轰鸣。如果不是无法动作，罗德里赫肯定要转头瞪他一眼。

“他对于等待女伴化妆一向是很有耐心的。”化妆师透露了基尔伯特的一个优点。

基尔伯特出示了邀请函，接待人员进行确认后欢迎他们入场。

典雅的大厅之中，白葡萄酒和乳香的气息缓缓流动，舒适的灯光落在烛台之上，美丽的窗户玻璃和装饰品，这个地方透着旧时代的气息。原来在昏暗模糊的城区里也藏着这样高雅的地方。 

享用了一些冷切拼盘之后，融洽的交谈在宴会厅里此起彼伏。

“你一个人待着没有问题吗？”基尔伯特问他。

“能有什么问题呢？”在基尔伯特向一圈人介绍了身边人的“腼腆矜持”之后，今晚没和任何人说过话的罗德里赫看起来随时准备发火。

“那就等我片刻，我的美人。”基尔伯特在他泛红的面颊上随意亲吻了一下。

因为罗德里赫笑起来时的眼睛，基尔伯特私下里这么念他，现在基尔伯特终于能堂而皇之地当面抛下这句捉弄，端着酒杯去和一个中东面孔的男子稍作交谈。

“许多武器的原理并不是秘密…核？那当然也是一样…”

在这个距离下，罗德里赫能听到基尔伯特的谈话，基尔伯特没有刻意隐瞒。在普通耳朵听来，这不一定算不上是危险的话题。

对绝大多数人而言，这纯粹就是说说罢了，一个故弄玄虚的谈资。

真正被少数国家垄断的是将原理付诸实施的制造能力，许多机器和关键元件被严格禁止出口。

但基尔伯特有非常多的渠道，集装箱和海洋掩藏着无数秘密。

纳兹米，这是中东男子的真实名字，但他的护照上登记的是另外一个名字。

这个睫毛像骆驼一样浓密的男人，作为X国驻国际原子能机构的代表，手持维也纳的外交签证。外交人员的身份更有利于他们从事秘密活动。

在这场热闹的宴会上，纳兹米们好像完全能忘记自己国家所受的磨难。

那个遥远的国度只是正常世界外的一片阴影，也有可能这里歌舞升平的宴会对那个国度而言，才是正常世界外的一片阴影。

有些声音很难被听到。维也纳的中立是东西之间的中立，不是绝对的中立，许许多多的人从不被纳入这场棋局的考虑。而那里的特工才是真正的亡命之徒，他们从广漠的坟场上来，死亡对他们而言不过是回归故里。

基尔伯特和这些人打交道的方式更多，对罗德里赫而言，基尔伯特是一种难得的情报渠道。

情报不会从水晶球里凭空浮现，罗德里赫端起酒杯又喝了一口。

黑衣的基尔伯特站在那里，罗德里赫的目光跟随着他，他被灯光照亮，仿佛他所在的地方就是权力中心，他是无冕的战争之主。

在葡萄酒里，罗德里赫尝到成熟的阳光、和风与流水、酒庄的木头气息。而在眼睛里，罗德里赫触摸到真实的危险、刺目的闪电、泥泞的血污。

罗德里赫吞下更多的酒，一低头，忽然发现酒杯上留下了唇印，他完全忘记了自己现在的模样，一不小心变成了初次踏入社交场的青涩姑娘。

略带懊恼地放下酒杯，罗德里赫正想找餐巾纸，却看到基尔伯特在旁边注视着他，已经快要按捺不住放肆的笑意。

“你还笑！”罗德里赫压低声音瞪了他一眼。

基尔伯特仿佛没有察觉到他的需要，并没有帮他寻找餐巾纸，而是对他伸出了手。

“现在是适合跳舞的时候吗？”罗德里赫怀疑他是故意的。

然而只是一个趔趄，他跌在基尔伯特臂弯中。罗德里赫拧眉，他正要开口，将他拽倒的人却厉声说，“你知道多少饥渴的眼睛在盯着你的一举一动吗？乡下姑娘？”

“什么？”罗德里赫震惊，从没有人这么叫过他。

“他们可不会为了和你共度一夜而一掷千金。”冷淡的话语舔舐着罗德里赫的耳朵，德语的重音坠在他耳尖。

不过下一秒，基尔伯特就揽住他的腰，方才的锐利神色一扫而空，笑容愉快地将他看着，“更不会像我一样准备和笨手笨脚的姑娘跳舞。”

罗德里赫骂了他一句，想从他怀里站起来，谁知险些踩到自己的裙子。如果基尔伯特继续下去，他就要让基尔伯特成为受害者。

“学一学如何穿着长裙跳舞又不会有什么坏处，对你的职业发展也不坏。” 

基尔伯特意识到罗德里赫有点生气，也不知道为什么，好像今晚一直就不太高兴，于是用手指刮了刮对方的脸颊，语气放缓了一点。

罗德里赫的掌心贴着基尔伯特的西服，一点带着气泡的香槟酒溅在黑色面料上，他发泄似的想抓皱对方的衣服。

基尔伯特对这件事完全无所谓，就由着他去。

过了一会儿，罗德里赫又用手指抚平了布料的褶皱。虽然他不想弄皱基尔伯特的衣服，但基尔伯特对他可没有这样的想法。

无论宴会上正在发生什么，舞蹈都必不可少。

高跟鞋不太安全，但罗德里赫依然固执地想稍微移开身体，他们的上身贴得太近了。

这高雅和傲慢正是基尔伯特最喜欢玩弄的东西。基尔伯特的嘴唇不明不白地游移到他耳朵后面的苍白皮肤，不安稳的感觉使触碰变得尖锐而锋利，罗德里赫不自觉收紧了一点搭在基尔伯特脖子上的手臂。

酒精沉淀在光线的阴影之下，沉淀在他们的呼吸之间。


	4. Chapter 4

黄铜扬声器里飘出优美的音乐，浅色地毯踏上去毫无声响，墙壁的特殊构造在吸纳声音这方面也显示出同样的效果。

罗德里赫坐在床边，床头饱含暗示的设计引起了他的注意，两个纠缠在彼此怀抱里的个体的抽象形状，他睫毛动了动，看到模糊的含义取乎其上。

直到他的注意力被基尔伯特吸引。

“你是掉了一只耳环，还是原本就只戴了一只？”基尔伯特盯着罗德里赫的耳垂，那里空空荡荡，有点红肿。他伸出手，漫不经心，也不够怜惜地揉来揉去，“看来是掉了一只。”

察觉到他的目光，罗德里赫伸手摸了摸这边耳垂，然后把另一边耳环拽了下来，他对上基尔伯特视线，眼睛里闪烁着异样的光彩，声音中是玩笑意味，“原来，你的注意力根本就没有放在我身上。”

掌心的耳环还未被放下，另一只手突然扣上来，食指缠着食指，无名指缠着无名指，当力度一点点加大，矿石的质感卡在两人手心，越来越清晰可辨，“看着你的时候，我不太能注意到这些事。”

“像我这样涉世未深，听到这句话就面红耳赤。”罗德里赫笑得弯起眼睛，他的锁骨上画着精致的图案，灯光下的皮肤诱人如同珍珠母贝。

基尔伯特忽然将他推倒在床，抓住了罗德里赫的腿，手指从膝盖滑向脚踝，罗德里赫抬起眼睑，只见灯光下闪动着一点金色光泽。

“这是？”位于下方的罗德里赫目光有点迷蒙。

基尔伯特一手将那骨感的脚踝完全握住，把一条石榴石金链子系在罗德里赫脚踝上，微凉的金属在敏感的皮肤上挥之不去，琳琅作响。

这是一条罗德里赫曾经想得到的链子，但不是出于这个用途。

无色液体渗入罗德里赫心脏，他的心一丝一丝皱缩得紧。

“我不能收。”罗德里赫说。他尤其不能接受基尔伯特的饰物，人们很难判定其中蕴含怎样的危险。

“当然。” 基尔伯特的声音冷得要命，“你只需要转身就把它解下来，从窗口扔出去。” 

罗德里赫舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛冰冷的刀刃就紧贴在那里。他即将负债累累，他将要为当下这一刻付出过高的代价。

但并不是这条链子本身的缘故。对于基尔伯特而言，这只是不值一提的花销。“为什么给我？”

“你戴起来非常合适。”基尔伯特松开手。

基尔伯特拥有难以计量的财富，在让自己的东西变得更加迷人这件事上，他从没有丝毫吝啬。甚至可以说，这是最能带给他成就感的事情之一。

生死意外，或早或迟。基尔伯特向来什么都追求最高级，最危险的交易，最疯狂的理智。但最好的是，一切在他手里变得更加极致，毁灭性的美，由他推上巅峰。

基尔伯特审视着罗德里赫，眼前的人无不使他称心如意，连最不称心如意的地方，也缺落得完美，值得他付出的价码。

没有哪一刻，有人的目光与罗德里赫这样牢不可分，却使他感到现在这样孤独。

基尔伯特给的阈值太高了。这非常…非常令人绝望。

然而越是绝望时，罗德里赫就越是从容。

彻底的绝望激起恐惧，还有更不为人知的黑暗与彻头彻尾的险恶，颗粒般鲜明的刺激压在罗德里赫舌尖。

当心，终有一日，或许你也会像我现在无法偿还你那样，无法偿还我。

让我们赌一赌，谁会先看到对方的尽头。

目光接驳凝固了一秒，罗德里赫撑起身，往前微微探了一点，呼吸清晰可闻，脑海里的想法却乱成一团，无可分辨。

基尔伯特突然抓住他，舌头缠住他的舌头，电流般的感觉顷刻间引燃身体里的欲望。

气喘吁吁，当他的身体在颤抖时，基尔伯特的手指以熟悉的方式停在他的大腿上，在微冷光滑的床单上，罗德里赫的身体逐渐放松下来。

基尔伯特闻到罗德里赫身上散发的香味，他不太喜欢这种气味，他索性压在罗德里赫身上，曲起罗德里赫的腿。基尔伯特的手指在丝质布料与肌肤之间滑动，手指侵犯进罗德里赫的隐秘之处，仿佛在搅动甘甜浓稠的蜜，使罗德里赫忍不住随着手指的动作向他靠得更近。

不言而喻的暴力，罗德里赫亲吻基尔伯特，使他的下身越来越热，情欲和浪漫的热潮将人深陷其中。

直到过深的位置让罗德里赫不觉屏住呼吸，他被从内到外暴露在另一个人面前…他忍不住向后缩，华丽的长裙被挤出褶皱，他产生不应有的羞耻感，看着自己沉到镜子深处…

基尔伯特非常满意，舌头揉抚着战栗的乳尖，在罗德里赫退缩的时候禁不住探得更深，手指上的厚茧刺激起欢愉的颤抖，罗德里赫低哼一声，缱绻着把大腿夹得更紧，黏湿的液体顺着褶皱滴答流到腿侧…

基尔伯特撕掉那层布料，最后一层掩饰脱落，如同船锚坠入深海，令人发指的傲慢一寸一寸填满了罗德里赫，基尔伯特将自己沉入温暖的腔室。今夜，罗德里赫过早地融化，等待着他的侵入。  
…

令人烦躁的手机铃声突兀地在房间里响起。

见鬼！最初几秒他们俩置若未闻，直到铃声越来越无法忽视，罗德里赫掩着眼睛骂了一句，让基尔伯特出去。

在罗德里赫接通来电的那一刻，基尔伯特发泄怒气一般抽身，汗珠瞬时从罗德里赫额头滴落在枕头上，他咬住嘴唇，把失控的呼吸狠狠压制下去。电话另一端的人不可能想象他眼角噙泪的模样，正在向他报告刚刚获悉的紧急事态。

就在这时基尔伯特也接起了一个电话。

罗德里赫动了动嘴唇，示意基尔伯特换个地方接电话。基尔伯特看了他有点红肿的大腿根部一眼，一脸不悦地拿起手机走进浴室。

“我明天去了解情况…对，尽快通知他们。”罗德里赫挂断了电话。

基尔伯特显然没有在浴室里做太多事，他出来之后，夜晚太不令人意外。

“你喜欢这样？”罗德里赫问，基尔伯特今天倒是比平常更加温柔，或许这是他对待女性的方式。

基尔伯特不喜欢用语言回答。

“BOSS今天去哪里了？”

莱茵挂断电话，对面的鲁尔忍不住发问。

“在维也纳咯。”莱茵不假思索地回答，“一点维也纳的犹豫，加上一点维也纳的绯红，这不就是假日最应有的模样？”

说到这里，莱茵哼起了一首多瑙河小调的第一行。

鲁尔把一叠文件摔在桌上，“假日实在是最没有意义的发明！”

刚刚休假回来的莱茵耸耸肩，把自己重新归入勤劳工作的阵营，“他们是群坚定的天主教徒，他们摆脱不掉假期的。”


	5. Chapter 5

伪装是情报人员的基本技能，他们熟知如何成为一个社会里最不会引起注意的一份子。深色假发、不成套的穿着、前南时期的用语，一位在本国长大的二十五岁男子应该经历过的领导人、宣传口径、娱乐生活，都早已被烂熟于心。

在不习惯干预别人生活的地区，伪装通常更加容易，但在集体主义社会，这件事的难度不言而喻。

只要稍加留心就不难在这里发现社会控制的痕迹，罗德里赫明白，人们能轻易找到理解这件事的方式，比如团结的必要性。

此时，他坐在一家土耳其咖啡馆里，对面是一位真正的美国人。只有从身到心真正的美国人才能获得某些机构的准入资格。这里不是适合谈正事的地方，那样的事情已经谈完了。身为同行，他们都觉得不妨在这样的咖啡馆里花费一些时间。

露天咖啡馆的桌子上落着尘土，罗德里赫将用作装饰的叶子浸在柠檬水中，然后把湿透的叶子盖在尘土上。

这条路上的车辆中大多是前往邻国采购生活物资后返回家中的人，能跨国采购的人已经算得上运气不错。在国境的另一边，只要有钱，想买的东西都能买到。而在国境的这边，情况截然不同，人们像得不到火药一样得不到面粉。

通往过境处的柏油马路凹凸不平，两边有一些被铁丝网围起来的残留地雷区。远处的亚德里亚海面上矗立着两座白色灯塔，凝固不动，之间横亘着光年般难以跨越的距离。

太阳正在沉入海面。

天色不早，对面的同行看了看手表，寒暄两句之后便与他告别。 罗德里赫多坐了片刻，看着尘土一点点覆满沾湿的叶子，然后也起身离开了。

罗德里赫刚在路边走出没几步，突然，诡异的红光引起了他的注意，他心中一紧，目光看向另一侧，只见红色光芒从矮处的天空升起。

声波抵达之前，罗德里赫的思绪断裂了一刹那，顷刻间爆裂冲击碾压而下，四周地动山摇，城市发出尖利刺耳的叫声。

一颗炸弹在远处的海港爆炸。

空气砰地一声急速压缩，在四周汽车的挡风玻璃上造成更多裂缝，临时搭建的铁皮房子和巨大树冠在冲击中摇摇晃晃。

片刻前被他注视的那座帝国时期建筑，带着社会主义改造的痕迹，摇摇欲坠。

罗德里赫感觉鼓膜在巨大的压力下隐隐作痛，心脏咚咚敲击着肋骨，皮肤下血管狂跳不止。他每呼吸一次，隔膜收缩和膨胀的感觉被无限放大。

人们在这一幕前展现出井然有序的慌乱，混乱的人群用错杂的语言交换愤怒和谩骂。

“嗡——！”

“嗡——！”

直到爆炸的冲击有所平息，罗德里赫才发现这是通信器的声音。

作为通信器的胸针正发出蜂鸣一般的震动，他取下胸针。

就在此时，尖锐的声音夹着凌厉锋刃呼啸而过，几乎将罗德里赫的手指震麻，他本能一般迅速探知威胁的来源，另一只手下意识摸枪。

通信器上留下了一个冒烟的弹孔。

阴森的枪口指着他，持枪的身影熟悉又陌生。

罗德里赫的手指僵在枪上，没有把枪掏出来，对方举动中的含义无声但明确：在我下令之前，不准动。

基尔伯特。他在喉咙里叫了这个名字，却没有发出任何声音。滚烫的黄金从他喉咙中流过，坠入深处的无边黑暗。弹药在身体里激起的热量挥之不去，被吸入肺腑的空气同样灼热。

他们僵持着，基尔伯特身后还站着一个人，罗德里赫看了他一眼。

“莱茵”，负责军火运输业务，行踪可谓神不知鬼不觉，一切盯着莱茵的大地之眼和天空之眼都是浑浊的鱼目。或许这就是基尔伯特出现在此地的原因。

最近有一批人道主义运输车队遇袭。如果基尔伯特也是为此而来，那很有可能燃烧弹和奶酪一起混在这辆车队里，并且被错误的人袭击了。

爆炸在这里稀松平常，不过这一次是来自西方的人道主义运输受到破坏，所以尤为引起外界的关注。

“过来。”基尔伯特打破僵局，他依然没有放下手里的枪，这表明他的话是威胁和指令。

在时间的推移中，暗处的军阀和情报的爪牙依然对彼此保持全部警惕。

“过来！”第二次命令中是更加稀薄的耐心。

独处不会带来有意义的信息，罗德里赫想，而面前的人却能带给他很多。他有些麻木地走向基尔伯特，枪支的线条在他眼中变得模糊不清。

基尔伯特一把揽过他的肩，动作粗暴，枪托就抵在罗德里赫的肩峰上，不过基尔伯特好像完全没有意识到这件事，他把罗德里赫塞进车里。

由于意外爆炸，当晚的封锁时间提前了，道路上设立起路障，只有等到第二天早上五点才会重新开放通关。自卫军点着火把在街道上巡逻，陈旧的建筑在火光中保持深度沉默。

排队通关的人很少会选择去旅馆里住上一夜，尤其在这样危机四伏的夜晚，旅馆常常不如露天的地方安全。 

民兵挨个排查他们的身份，罗德里赫留意到基尔伯特拿出了一本希腊护照。

护照当然是假的。但只要你不是这些民兵认定的敌对民族，无论拿出什么护照他们都不在意。

获得武器的民兵劫持从这里经过的货物，然后将面粉、奶酪、牛肉以翻倍的价格卖给当局或黑市，涨价的速度和通货膨胀的速度不知哪个更快，法郎和马克在这里更受青睐。

他们用这种方式轻易积累大量财富。钱没有温度，武器也没有温度，却都非常有用。

童年时，基尔伯特的兴趣曾经是发现足以毁灭一切的炸弹。

不过人顽强得超乎想象，时间中鲜少出现一了百了的毁灭，更多的时候扔出一颗炸弹，收获的将是对方扔回来的炸弹。

虽然这令人失望，却是可以大发横财的事情。对商人而言，一锤子买卖引起的兴趣总是比不上有来有往的生意。

“你不想对我道歉吗？”罗德里赫倚着车窗，表情平静，焦黑的胸针被攥在手里。

道歉？基尔伯特不做这样的事。他和这个地区做过许多声波武器的交易，通信工具上特定频率的声音信号能诱发爆炸，非常适合定点击杀。

“大不了我给你买新的。”基尔伯特说，现成的省事办法，不需要将他的时间浪费在争吵和解释上。

罗德里赫知道，基尔伯特并不把钱放在心上，坐在这里的每一分一秒，他的财富都在不断增加。

动荡的思绪像深色毒液一样从笑容中渗出，罗德里赫凑近了一点，“这幅景象是不是像金矿一样令你兴奋？”

挡风玻璃将这座城市的景象嵌入画框。

基尔伯特目光意味莫测，在他泛光的眼睛中触底，继而手指伸到他大腿内侧，缓缓告诉他，“你说得很对，我现在就想深深挖掘这座矿山，让最隐秘的地方暴露在我面前。”

夜行昆虫的叫声穿透车窗玻璃飘进来。

罗德里赫失去了平常引诱基尔伯特的耐心，或许是预感到事情一不小心就会脱离自己的掌控，他打断了基尔伯特的性威胁，低声说，“物资没有送到。”

基尔伯特挑了挑眉毛，感觉罗德里赫今天太不用心，甚至不愿意花一点心思取悦他，那他当然也不会给出罗德里赫想要的结果。

“弹药为什么不被纳入人道主义援助？”基尔伯特觉得可笑，“难道战斗不是人的权利？挣扎不是人的权利？牲畜都不会乖乖等死。”

“你维护的恐怕是你的财产权。”罗德里赫冷漠地说。

“也就是说如果我免费提供援助，你就无从指责我了？”

“你把武器递到他们手里！”

“那又如何？”基尔伯特的嘲讽中透着愤怒，那去全是由于罗德里赫的态度，“光有武器没办法打仗，打仗的前提是他们没被饿死！你们为食物声张，但憎恨武器，觉得这是问题所在，文明的世界令人费解。”

有人喜欢到处建立秩序，有人趁机利用这件事，谁比谁更光彩？

罗德里赫深吸一口气，生硬地转过头，中断了即将爆发的争吵。

罗德里赫凝视着已经降临的黑夜。

这些地区的地下活动远远超过各种官方人道主义援助，黑暗里的人从来不会有名字，零散性使他们难以得到记载。

然而数不清的无名之辈和灰色交易使这个地区活下去。

他和基尔伯特在这样的场合一再遇到彼此，他们绕过对方出现在这里的意图，直接从肉体上搞到一起。

性使好战分子变成和平主义者，使人染上消耗生命的瘾。

但在此刻，当疯狂的光线映照着他们，一些话语避无可避，他们就会发现自己的处境有多么危险。一个是秩序的傀儡，一个是秩序的威胁。

眼前的情况令人厌恶，因为那意在给他们带来伤害和痛苦。他们是无自由的殉道者和咬死殉道者的野兽，一个前往世外之地，一个长久留在尘世间，舌齿滴血。他们各司其职，永不相干。

罗德里赫攥紧了手指，世界狭窄不堪，根本无法同时容下这样两个人。

这沉默逐渐让基尔伯特感到无可忍耐，他怀疑罗德里赫在沉默中会做出某种决定，他难以克制，想去激起更强的敌视。

他们的关系如此不稳定，每一次见面都可能是最后一次，因为他们随时会死。每一次性爱都可能是最后一次，因为他们随时不得不无法忍受真实的对方。 

既然如此，就不要浪费每一次机会。

肾上腺素从血管里涌出，他将罗德里赫蛮横地拽到身前，“你为了让该死的世界恢复那该死的秩序而躺在我身下，可惜我不是个讲信义的嫖客。” 

意外拉近的距离使罗德里赫瞳孔收紧，仿佛世界的围墙在向他迅速收拢。

忽然，罗德里赫开始颤抖，胸口剧烈起伏，他喘得厉害，无论怎么用力都无法克服呼吸的难关。他的肺非常痛苦，仿佛被什么东西紧紧压住。

怎么回事？

基尔伯特抓住罗德里赫的手，发现自己对罗德里赫的了解从没有触及这个程度，但只要简单的推断就能猜到他不可能有严重的生理疾病。“你有幽闭恐惧症？”

“不…”罗德里赫想挣脱出来，尽管他在否认，但车里的空间太小，一切波动都很难瞒过身边的人，不过是短短几十秒，罗德里赫看起来已经有些虚弱，洇湿的睫毛颤抖不止。

他只想离开这里，但在当下这是无法做到的事情。

基尔伯特扯开他的大衣，想让他能呼吸得轻松一些，又想要抚摸他的头发。

罗德里赫推他的手，固执地想逃到另一边，上颚粘膜传来灼热气息，基尔伯特靠得越近，他拥有的空间越是狭窄。

“我…”罗德里赫按在车门把手上，重重吞咽了一下。

你到底在畏惧什么？

“看着我…看着我。”基尔伯特双手扶着罗德里赫的脸，一次又一次地说，“你听，外面的风声。”

罗德里赫紧紧抓住他的手，似乎要被他压垮…不明白基尔伯特在干什么。

“很好，你为我做得很好，记得我们在哪里吗？”

他被基尔伯特注视着，不记得这件事。

罗德里赫意识到，对他而言基尔伯特的声音中有一股不言自明的力量，足以在他的骨头里隆隆作响，他胸口发痛，本应是肺的折磨被其他器官取而代之。

疼痛是好事，疼痛给身体里翻涌的失衡找到一个沉重的锚点。

“高山下暗绿的森林，风从高大的杉树树顶刮过，昨天刚刚下过雨，地上这些蘑菇又会引来那群山鹬。”

他被囚禁在对方的目光中，紧蹙双眉，在被基尔伯特的言语彻底拽入另一个世界之前，他感到盘旋的错乱。

“森林的西边有一户专门做面包的人家，在每天的这个时候，他们会准备好面包的原料。再过五个小时，我们就能在很远的地方闻到刚出炉的面包香气。”

“往北边走是一条弓状的河流，近岸的地方有一片布满卵石的浅滩——”

“河…还要走多远？”罗德里赫迟疑地问。

这是个好迹象，“两百多米，最近的地方大概是这个距离。”

“两百多？”

“两百五十四米。”

罗德里赫的手臂缠在他脖子上，不由自主地凝望着他，“凯撒面包怎么样？”

“什么？”

“你刚刚说到面包店。”

“他们更擅长做维克来面包。”

“你喜欢吗？”

…

在罗德里赫的目光下，基尔伯特伸手搂上他的腰，感受到他每一次呼吸的起伏。

罗德里赫忍了忍，但还是没忍住，于是就给了基尔伯特一个非常世俗的亲吻，舌头和牙齿触击在一起，在短暂的一秒内，他释放内心的欲望，分开时他嘴唇刺痛，不想承认刚刚听到的声音是自己的。

谁关心文明和收成？谁关心犯罪和刑罚？

那一夜他们没有做爱，罗德里赫睡了一小会儿，惊醒时发现基尔伯特在看着他。

仿佛他们永远与彼此相识。

罗德里赫第一次在没有性的情况下在另一个男人身边醒来。

在出生之前，他们可能本来有一种和平的生活，但那种生活早已经被流放。他们因为彼此变得扭曲，可是只要保持这种病态的来往，他们就永远不会被困在从天而降的孤独里。

不管怎么想，这都是一笔划算的买卖。

“你——”

“你脸上好像结霜了。”基尔伯特的手指从他脸上擦过。

前方的道路开始缓慢通行。


End file.
